


Luv Luv Luv

by dreamcore



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: 1993, After Bogus Journey, Alcohol, Boyfriends, Concerts, Gay Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pansy Division, Period-Typical Homophobia, Police, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcore/pseuds/dreamcore
Summary: Bill and Ted have a night at a punk concert.





	Luv Luv Luv

The 80's were a most bodacious time to sneak out of the house to go to concerts. The smell of summer sweat, the beat of the drums making a weird feeling in your stomach, the drunk people dancing and laughing with their friends. Even if teenagers weren't allowed to the concerts, it was pretty damn easy to make a fake ID.

Now that Bill and Ted were adults, it was much easier to get into concerts, and it was much more fun. You could buy alcohol with no shame, although Ted wasn't a fan of drinking. You could wear whatever you want without your homophobic father saying that you look too gay. You could stay out as long as you want; no curfew. Growing up was excellent.

Bill and Ted were going to a concert tonight. It wasn't too far away from their apartment, and the princesses were watching the kids, so Bill and Ted could have a night out. They were going to this gay punk rock band that Bill heard about from one of his music friends. Pansy Division, Ted was pretty sure.

The great ones sat on the floor of the apartment and got each other ready. Bill was painting Ted's nails a pretty shade of pink, and previously, Ted painted Bill's nails black. Bill tried his best not to mess up on the paint, but it was difficult. Ted rested his hand on Bill's. Bill had never realized how gentle Ted's hands were, even with all of the band practice and them helping each other get the chords right.

Then, Bill did Ted's eyeliner. Bill would've worn some too, but he couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. If he had Ted's confidence, he would definitely rock some makeup, but Bill was still getting over years of being called a fag by the kids at school.

Bill smoothly drew a small wing beside Ted's eye, and then went onto the other. Ted had beautiful eyes, and Bill was forced to stare right into them as he did Ted's eyeliner. Bill couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn up a little bit.

Why did Bill feel this way? Ted was his best friend. Best friends don't think their best friend is hot. But do they?

When Bill finished, he handed Ted a hand mirror. Ted grinned.

"Bodacious," he said, and he was right. Both of them looked pretty bodacious. Ted was wearing a black leather jacket with several patches on it. He had on this tank top with a rainbow printed on it, and ripped jeans. Bill thought that Ted would get hot, since it was May, but Ted claimed that he had to get a little warm for the fashion. Bill had on a crop top, ripped jeans, and a few wrist bands on. Even though Bill was insecure about most of himself, he could at least rock a crop top.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside at the concert, with beers in their hands. The band hadn't started playing yet, but the energy was still very radiant. Ted saw so many people proud to be gay out there, even if it was something as small as a rainbow pin on their shirt. Ted gripped onto his beer a little bit tighter.

The band started playing their first song, and Ted was suddenly thrown all the way back to his teen years. He remembered the smell of summer sweat, he remembered the weird feeling the beat of the drums gave him, he remembered the drunk people dancing and laughing with their friends. He remembered his first kiss, which made his heart pound with anxiety. He didn't want to think about that right now. Ted took a swig of his beer and turned to Bill, who was dancing like no one was watching. Thoughts spiraled around in Ted's mind.

Bill's curls bounced around as he danced around. Bill always had this spark in him that Ted loved. He had so much confidence in their band, even when Ted almost had to go to military school. Ted knew that Bill had some insecurity in him, but Ted couldn't see that. He guessed that he was the same way. Ted took another swig of his beer and finished off the can.

Bill accidentally fell onto Ted, but Ted helped him stay to his feet. Both of them laughed, and Bill looked up at Ted with a sparkle in his eye.

Bill wanted to kiss Ted. It seemed like a sudden thought, but the idea of kissing his dark-haired friend constantly entered Bill's mind, even when they were with the princesses. Bill hated that thought. It was the thought that caused him to get a divorce in the first place, because if Bill was being honest, he'd rather make out with Ted than Joanna.

When Bill and Ted were sixteen, they managed to get into a concert and illegally buy alcohol there with their pretty accurate fake IDs. They both got piss drunk, and they ended up making out in the corner. It all felt like a blur to Bill's memory, but he couldn't forget how absolutely excellent it felt kissing Ted. Bill didn't know how much Ted remembered. They never talked about it. 

"Ted?" Bill slowly said.

"Yeah, Bill?" Ted replied. Ted felt a lot warmer in his black leather jacket suddenly. Shit.

"Do you wanna make out?" Bill asked.

Ted's cheeks got so red, but with no hesitation, he locked lips with his friend. It was just as outstanding as he remembered, and this time, he wasn't even that drunk.

They let go for air when they needed it, and a giant grin went on Ted's face that made Bill blush.

"Dude," Bill said. "That was excellent!"

They air-guitared, and for the rest of the concert, Ted had his arm around Bill. Bill wasn't sure what they were now, but at this point, it had to be more than friends.

When Bill first saw Ted in the second grade, he didn't think much of it. Ted was just his best friend. But a few years later, Bill started having really weird feelings about Ted that he had no idea was a crush. Bill wished that he was a girl, so that he could kiss Ted. When junior high started, Bill repressed all of these feelings to spew out years later.

The concert ended around midnight, and many of the concert-goers went the same route home. It felt safer. If any homophobes were to come and hurt them, they would be in a group, and there would be a better chance of them getting out alive.

Bill and Ted held hands on the way out. It wasn't like any straight person was going to see them, so late at night was the one chance that they could do it.

"Ted?"

"Yes, Bill?" Ted asked. He put his hand in his pocket and looked down at the blonde.

"I had fun tonight," Bill said. "I'm kind of cold now, though."

Immediately, Ted took off his jacket and put in on Bill. Bill grinned at the taller man.

"Thanks, dude," Bill said. "How most gentlemanly of you."

Both of them laughed, but that laughter ceased when a group of men came up to the group of gays.

"Look what we found," the tallest one said. "Another group of fags."

A wave of anxiety went through the whole group. Nobody said a word, but the ones holding hands let go.

The homophobes started hitting them with insults, and although they tried to get past them, the group wouldn't let them go. This whole situation reminded Bill and Ted way too much of their teen years.

"You guys are fucking freaks," one of them spat. "What's it like knowing that you're going to Hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Bill snapped, clearly annoyed with all of this. Ted gave Bill an anxious look.

"What did you say?" the tall one asked, walking over to Bill. He towered over the blonde. "You wanna say that to my face?"

"I would, but you egregious dudes are too non-non-heinous to understand," Bill said, gathering his confidence. He straightened his posture to make himself look taller.

"Listen here, you-"

The tall one grabbed Bill's shirt, and was about to push him, or punch him, or something, but the group heard police sirens close by. The tall one let go, and they all held their breaths. Two cop cars pulled up to the curb, and out of all the cops in the world, Captain Logan stepped out.

Fear immediately went through Ted's body, and he hoped so much that Captain Logan wouldn't see him. If he found out that his son was gay, then Ted would be dead and in prison. Unluckily, Captain Logan and Ted locked eyes.

"Ted?" he said, clearly confused and disappointed.

Ted stepped back, and grabbed Bill's hand.

"Young man, what is going on here?" Captain Logan firmly asked.

Without thinking, Ted started running in the other direction, dragging Bill along. Ted wasn't sure if Captain Logan would chase after him, but he didn't hear him yelling in the distance. It was a good thing that Ted was on the track team in junior high. Ted slipped into an alleyway and sat down behind a dumpster.

"Ted, what the hell?" Bill said, out of breath.

"My dad was going to kill us if he found out that we... that we..." Ted started to say, but then looked down at his feet.

"Ted?"

"What?" Ted asked, not looking up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, dude."

"What are we?"

That question plagued Ted's mind several times. When they first made out when they were sixteen, Ted wasn't sure what Bill was to him. He wasn't even sure if Bill remembered making out with him, but Ted was left with mixed feelings. Now that they were mostly sober, Ted had time to think about this.

Ted looked back at Bill. "What do you want to be, dude?"

"I dunno," Bill said, shrugging. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Ted's eyes sparkled. "Yes."

"Excellent!" Bill said, a smile going on his face. Ted laughed a bit, and they both air-guitared.

"Do you want to make out again?" Bill asked.

Ted nodded, and the two men locked lips again. Both of them had hope for the future now. Even though they would have to face Ted's dad eventually, now that they were together, they could face the world together. They could raise their kids together, they could go to more concerts together, they could make out sober. Those years of having very mixed, very confusing, and very uncomfortable gay feelings were gone.

Bill and Ted were going to face the world together, and that was excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> i just HAD to incorporate pansy division into a bill and ted fic, i mean have y'all heard bill and ted's homosexual adventure? aslkdhjfasldfkj  
> anyway i hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
